


Endgame, Match

by Merfilly



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Aftermath, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Sydney escaped with Debbie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame, Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



They didn't stop until they were lost in the cold wastes of Canada. Debbie was curled up in the backseat, the salt of her tears still clearly marked on her cheeks when Sydney looked after her. Parker was driving, and thankful he was for it, given the state of both his leg and his arm. They had stopped long enough to make pressure bandages, and they had helped. He was certain he had only passed out twice on the long drive, waking each time she stopped for gas and supplies.

Thank god they both had gotten in the habit of having ready cash.

"This is still all his fault," she said, low and vicious, but careful not to wake the child.

Sydney couldn't even muster a defense for it. Jarod, once he knew, would take the death hard, and worry. He would worry for all of them, and it was going to be near impossible to contact him.

"Let's get inside," he said softly, instead. "We'll need to lay a fire, so she might be best in the car until it is going."

Parker looked from him to the child she had accepted responsibility for in the moment they had known the bullets had struck true. She knew that Sydney wished the aim had been truer for him, and less so...

Parker cleared her throat of the maudlin reaction, and looked up. "Stay with her; I'll make the fire and bring you both in once it is going."

Acceptable collateral losses, all three of them, but Parker had no intention of letting them be chalked down as removed just yet.


End file.
